Snack Box
by Cassian Green
Summary: In order to give Sasuke his birthday present for turning nine Sakura sets out to give it to him only to meet his brother. At least that's better than getting rejected in front of the whole class, but where did her ribbon go?
1. Snack Box

Sakura stiffened hearing rushed footsteps run past her as a few older children passed by an open window behind her. She sighed some in relief. Why? She didn't really know herself. Maybe because she had been peeking from behind the door into her classroom for the past half hour staring at her crush. The class room was empty of all life except for Sasuke Uchiha, seeing as how Iruka had to go drop off a few papers to some other teachers. When he had passed by she attempted to hide quietly behind the door. She didn't want to get caught; it would be much too embarrassing. This would have been a good idea if only she knew how to mask her chakra and her teacher wasn't a chunin.

"_He wouldn't make a good teacher though if he was a genin."_ Sakura mused before ditching the thought and looking back at the small boy.

Biting her lip gently Sakura fidgeted with the small box of something she had made just for him. Throughout the day multiple girls greeted him with gifts of chocolate and other things for his birthday. She had watched as Sasuke quickly refused to take them or disposed of the ones that got placed in his bag when he wasn't paying attention. She brushed a few strands of hair from her face feeling her ribbon loosen.

Quickly tugging out the ribbon and tying it quickly back into place she knew she had to give her gift to him before the lunch bell rang. This was her last chance to give him her gift if not she'd have to squeeze her way through a small crowd if giggling girls after school and most likely get rejected in front of them. She'd take getting rejected with no one around than in front of all the girls in her class.

"_Who wouldn't?"_ She sulked pressing her cheek against the door. _"Gotta get this over wi-"_ She blinked hearing a loud ringing sound blare through the hall.

The sudden loud sound of dozens of feet against the hard hall way floor frightened Sakura. Lunch had just finished and she had blown her last chance to give Sasuke his gift on time. Sakura mentally groaned and walked into her class along with the other students. Sitting down she noticed Iruka hadn't come back yet and the class was taking the form of a battle ground.

"I get to sit next to Sasuke! He likes me better!" Sakura turned her head to see a small group of girls debating on who got to sit next to Sasuke.

"Yeah right!" A brown haired girl snapped stomping her foot on the ground before receiving a push from another girl.

"I'm the best in the class. I get to sit with him!" Another yelled.

Tilting her head she watched as a small brawl broke out next to Sasuke as the small group of girl's battled over the seat next to him. Legs kicked and nails scratched as they yelled at each other much to the displeasure of the boy they were after.

"Settle down!" The door slammed open and everything was placed on pause for brief moment. Iruka walked in glaring at the group of girls. He walked to the front of the class as everyone scrambled to get into their seats one of the girls snagging the one next to Sasuke. The rest of the day followed with taking notes, figuring out simple equations and girls glaring and hissing at each other silently from their seats as if attempting to gain dominance over each other.

"_The one who wins gets Sasuke. I have no chance."_ Sakura sulked as the dismissal bell rang and the boys ran out the door. Sakura shifted stretching before bragging her backpack and heading lazily to leave as well.

"That's so not fair you got to sit next to him!" Sighing she heard the small group of girls earlier had stayed behind to fight yet again.

"It is so! You're all just mad you didn't think of snagging the seat in time!" A high pitch voice snapped back. In a matter of seconds another brawl had broken out between them.

* * *

"I finally found you!" Ino giggled running up behind her saddened companion. Frowning she had seen that face too many times. "What did the other girls do? If they picked on you I'll punch them in the face." She gave a small snicker remembering how she 'completely kicked butt' the last time she came to rescue Sakura.

"They just kept fighting over Sasuke the whole day. I didn't even get to try and give him my gift!"Sakura shifted pulling out the small box from her soft pink backpack.

"Then why don't you just stop by his house and give it to him?" Ino grumbled. She didn't really want to help Sakura get Sasuke. _"Although with my cute looks and great style I'll win him over easily. I might as well let her try."_ She thought.

"Y-you think that's a good idea?" Sakura looked at Ino in awe for coming up with a brilliant and daring plan as that.

"I don't see why not." Ino shrugged looking at the yellow orange sky. "You'd have to hurry though it's going to get dark in a few hours."

Nodding Sakura quickly ran ahead of Ino only stopping to turn and wave goodbye before heading out to complete her mission.

* * *

Sakura's full sprint came to a grinding halt as she stood in front of the entrance to the Uchiha compound. The entrance was large and somehow overwhelming. She looked ahead past the entrance to see a normal road run through it. Houses on either side decorated with potted plants or a lantern. She bit her lip again seeing an old woman quietly sweeping up some leafs in front of her house.

The lady stopped noticing Sakura standing there just outside the entrance. The girl seemed too scared to move forward. It was as if she had grown there like a tree and her feet were rooted to that spot. She gently set her broom against her porch and walked forward to the small girl. As she moved closer the girl's features became easier to see. A slightly chubby face, soft green eyes and an odd shade of pink hair. A small smile wormed its way onto the woman's face and she stood looking down at Sakura.

"Is there something you need little girl?" She rasped her voice reminded Sakura of tissue paper crinkling.

"I-I want to give this to S-Sasuke." She held out the small box her hands trembling worried that the lady would ask her to leave and never come back. Ever.

"Okay."

Sakura blinked surprised as the old woman shifted to the side as a gesture for Sakura to enter. Taking a small step forward Sakura entered and looked up at the old woman. Receiving a nod she watched the lady point her finger to a house a many yards away.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled quickly running down the road to the house.

* * *

She began walking as the house only remained a couple yards away. A few potted plants were placed in front. A small tree was to the side of the door. It was a plain, nice looking house she concluded stopping and looking at the wooden door. She lifted her hand, made a fist and gently tapped on the door. The soft knocking sound wasn't loud. She barely heard it herself.

"_Come on! You can do this! I need to get back so mom doesn't worry."_ She thought making a move to knock on the door before it swung open.

Cool air gently floated out from inside the house causing Sakura to shiver some as she moved her hand next to her side. The man who opened the door looked down at her quietly. His eyes were the same pitch black as Sasuke's.

"Are you Sasuke's daddy?" She asked the man in the door way who was quietly drinking a glass of water.

Itachi nearly choked on his drink at the girl's question. He had been told he looked old for his age, but a father? Shaking his head Itachi looked down at the small girl.

"Oh," Sakura stated shifting. Maybe she picked the wrong house or the lady lied to her_. 'She seemed like a nice lady too.' _

"I'm his brother." Itachi mumbled softly taking another sip from his glass. He watched as the girl beamed in happiness gazing up at him.

"Can you give him this for me?" She held out the box excited. "I heard it's his birthday!"

Itachi frowned knowing well enough it was not his brother's birthday. In fact his birthday was a month from now.

Seeing the expression on the man's face Sakura bit her lip for the third time today. "W-what's wrong?"

"It's not his birthday." He stated and the girl looked surprised.

"It is. Everyone at school knows! June 9th is his birthday. He was talking about it to the other guys! All the girls at school know too." Sakura said baffled.

"Did he say specifically it was his birthday?" Itachi smirked as the tiny child let out a small gasp. He watched her scrunch her eyebrows together thinking.

"Then whose birthday is it?" She asked tilting her head and looking at Itachi overly curious.

"Mine." He stated reaching out and gently flicking her forehead amused. Obviously Sasuke was talking about his birthday to all the other boys at the academy. He was probably trying to get help figuring out what to get. A girl probably over heard part of it and jumped to conclusions quickly spreading what she thought she heard to all the other girls.

"Ooooh." Sakura blinked looking up at the boy who should be getting her gift instead. "Umm." She shifted uncomfortable with the awkward situation she had been placed in.

Itachi continued to smirk watching the small girl try and figure out what to do next. This had been one of the most amusing things that he'd seen in the past few weeks_. "Anbu missions aren't exactly amusing, more of a complete hassle." _He thought before feeling a soft tug on his pants.

"Happy birthday." Sakura smiled softly holding out the small box for him to take.

Squatting down Itachi gently plucked the white box from her hand. He opened it carefully and looked at the small cupcake inside. The top was iced with the Uchiha crest that was messily made from red and white frosting placed in the middle. From being in the box all day it seemed as if some of the frosting hardened, but Itachi smiled some at the amateur creation.

"Thank you…" His voice trailed off as he noticed he never learned the girl's name.

"Sakura Haruno!" She cheered happily.

"Thank you Sakura. I'm Itachi." He gently tapped her forehead smiling.

Grinning Sakura quickly hugged the older boy before glancing up at the sky. The gentle orange blended with red and her time was almost up. She knew her mom was freaking out because so much time had passed and she wasn't even home yet.

"I have to go now! Have a happy birthday!" Sakura giggled turning and running down the road back to the entrance.

Itachi stood as the girl ran away not knowing that her signature red ribbon had been stolen. He glanced down pulling the ribbon from his pocket. His movement was quick and he easily took the ribbon from her without notice.

"_She'll have to get it back one day."_ He mused closing the door and walking back to the small dining room where Sasuke sat with a neatly wrapped gift.

"Happy Birthday Nii-san!" Sasuke grinned.

"Hn."


	2. Gift Box

The small wooden door gently creaked as Sakura attempted to slip in without her mother's notice. She quickly slipped off her shoes and headed for the kitchen to grab a snack and sneak off to bed. By the time she had left the Uchiha compound it was already in the late afternoon. The street lamps that lined a few roads into the center of the village were flipped on for when the sun finally set. It wasn't that she had gotten lost on her way home. No, she knew her way around more than half the village just fine from exploring with Ino and tagging along with her mother during errands. It was that her small house and Sasuke and Itachi's home were in the opposite direction and quite a distance apart. By the time she made it back home the last of the remaining sun was already setting. The street lights had now become useful to the night lurkers with the dimming sun.

Grumbling Sakura grabbed the small bowl placed on the counter that had been neatly wrapped in plastic. A note was pinned gently to the side of it.

_"Sakura,_

_How dare you scare your mommy like this! You're supposed to be home 2 hours after school ends! Anyway, I have to go back to work because they were understaffed for the late shift. Your brother is home to watch you. If he's not, he probably ran away with his friends. You kids are never considerate. Oh, and this is the leftovers from dinner._

_Love,_

_Mommy XOXOXO"_

Sakura gently tugged the note off and placed it in the trash. _"It's not my fault Sasuke's house is a gillion miles away from ours."_ She pouted dumping the contents of the bowl into a pot and reheating it.

"Sakura?" Hear her name Sakura turned seeing her brother stand there with a large black bag. His hair was a slightly darker shade of pink, but they both had matching eye colors. "Hey, I'm gunna be gone an hour or something. Kay?"

Nodding Sakura quickly translated what her brother really meant. _"Sakura. I don't feel like babysitting you. I'm going to spend the night at my friend's house getting drunk. Bye." _With that there was a quick slam of the front door and she now had the house to herself. Yawning she headed to her room, but not before turning down the burner on the stove. She tugged open her dresser and pulled out her light green pajamas. The shirt was much too big for her so the sleeves were too long. Giggling she waved her arm as the sleeves flopped up and down. She walked back into the kitchen her feet starting to drag on the floor. She quickly flicked off the burner and dumped the food back into the bowl. Seating herself in her normal seat she quickly munched on what she now knew was stew. Grabbing the small bowl she dumped it in the sink and promised herself she'd clean it in the morning.

Shifting slightly Sakura rested her head against her fluffy pillow. "I forgot to take off my ribbon." Letting out a sigh Sakura quickly placed her left hand on her head to pull out the ribbon. She blinked only feeling her soft hair. Sitting up she placed her right hand on her head as well. "Ribbon?" Her fingers continued to feel around for the familiar clothe, but only ended up tangled by her strands of pink hair.

* * *

Itachi looked up at the red ribbon in the dim moon light that made its way into his room through a small window. It was soft as he ran it through his fingers again and again. The cupcake was placed on his nightstand on a small pile of books more than half eaten. The small girl was a good baker even though her icing skills needed work. He rolled on his side watching the baked good quietly still fidgeting the ribbon in his hand quietly.

_"Happy birthday!"_

He smirked looking down at his entangled fingers which were now caught because of the twisted ribbon.

"She'll have to get it back sometime." Rolling onto his back he untangled his fingers placing the ribbon under his pillow.

* * *

Light filtered through the small thin sheets Sakura was encased in and she quickly sat up checking her desk with no luck. Her ribbon hadn't been returned by the monster who had taken it and she was sure it wasn't just a dream. Her precious ribbon had been stolen from her and she had no clues as to who did it.

"Ino is going to be so mad." She whined grabbing her towel and hurrying to take her morning shower and get ready for another day.

She quickly grabbed her books gamming them in her bag and rushed downstairs in her bare feet. "Breakfast is ready!" Her mother's singsong voice rang throughout the small house. Ignoring her mother Sakura quickly slipped on her sandals and bolted out the door.

She quickly maneuvered her way through the crowded streets. Adults, children, pets; today she considered them obstacles in her attempt to get to school early and hunt down her ribbon. Bumping to some she quickly apologized and ran on her way to school. Her eagerness to find her ribbon demolished the usual sluggishness she carried in the morning.

"Sakura! Hey wait up! Geez! Forehead girl!" Stopping she turned to see Ino shoving through the mass of people attempting to reach her.

A few minutes ticked by before Ino all but tumbled passed a guy tripping and landing in front of her. "How come you didn't wait for me? I've been chasing after you forever!" Ino snapped glaring at her pink haired friend. "Really forehead girl, that was mean!"

"I'm sorry!" Sakura flailed her arms in a panic. "I've got to get to school early! I lost the ribbon!"

"What?" Looking at Sakura's head it was missing the red ribbon she had given her a few months ago. Her hair was now falling in front of her face like it had before in a complete mess. "You really did lose it!" Ino gasped. "Geez you're so careless!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to find it today! I promise!" Sakura stated a serious look taking over her face.

"Good, but you can't find it if we're late! Race you!" Ino smirked quickly dashing past the surprised girl.

"Ino that's not fair, you got a head start!" Sakura shouted quickly chasing her.

* * *

"It's not here either." Sakura groaned falling on her butt. She had examined all the desks in each of the classrooms she had been in the day before without any luck. Bending down and looking on her knees for the past hour was starting to hurt her back. Ino had ditched her to be with a few other girls stating it was her own problem which she must solve on her own. Today.

"Move."

Sakura blinked turning to see Sasuke standing looking down at her unhappily. His usual 'I don't care what you think, do what I say,' look was in place on his face.

"Move."

"S-sorry Sasuke-kun!" Scrambling to stand up Sakura moved out of the way letting Sasuke take his seat. He sat in the same place every day and anyone who dare try and sit in it got glared at throughout class. This could really be unnerving and a huge distraction, especially when you have to pay attention or suffer detention.

Sasuke sat there watching the small girl get up and check the row behind him for her ribbon. He glanced down at his desk and under it. Finding nothing he shrugged, Sakura had been one of his fan girls all be it a much more quiet one. He was a bit thankful for that, but he didn't put it past her if she taped a love note to his desk or something. Who knows what was with the other girls they had ruined his desk once by painting hearts on it. He shuddered recalling the memory.

The dismissal bell shot through the empty hall ways as school was ending. Doors slammed open and a stampede of children with hopes of becoming the next greatest ninja ran out of their class rooms, with a small tired and upset Sakura trailing along behind at a snail's pace. She had spent an hour before school, all of her brake time and lunch to look for her ribbon with no success.

_"It's useless!"_ She thought. _"I'm never getting it back!"_

"Sasukeeee-kuuun." Loud high pitched giggling and squealing could be heard behind her as fan girls surrounded the quiet boy as the continued to call out his name hoping to grab his attention, and his affection. "Sasuke-kun! I got a new dress. What do you think?" "Sasuke-kun show us how you can hit a target like back in class!" "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun."

Blinking it dawned upon Sakura. The last place she had been to before going home was Sasuke's house.

"Mom's going to be mad at me for being late again." She grumbled quickly dashing down the road that led to Sasuke's house and hopefully her ribbon as well.

* * *

"Itachi you have a new mission!" Mikoto gently knocked on Itachi's bedroom door holding a scroll containing the information on his mission. "I'll set it by your door."

Listening to his mother's retreating footsteps Itachi slid open his door and picked up the scroll carrying it back to his bed. He quietly opened it with one hand as his other reached under his pillow pulling out the ribbon. His mission was a simple delivery one, so it didn't need to be completed right away. Drop off an important scroll to a small village just outside the border and come back. The mission wouldn't take more than a day. The normal threats of thieves and other ninjas interfering didn't bother him in the least as he grabbed his kunai and shuriken holster. Taking the ribbon he placed it in his right pocket.

"I'm going." He stated walking past his mother silently. Walking to the front door he slipped on his sandals. Stiffening he heard a hard pounding on the front door along with a muffled voice.

Standing up straight his fingers brushed against the door handle and pulled it open. A smirk gently drifted across his face as he looked down at the little girl who was banging on the door.

"Hello Sakura." He felt somewhat excited that the girl was beaming up at him glad someone was home. Her eyes held a slight spark to them with renewed hope of getting her ribbon back.

"Hi! I was wondering if you saw a red ribbon around here!" Sakura smiled eager to see if he had seen it. This was her last option and she'd be heartbroken if it wasn't here. "I've been looking for it all day!"

"No I can't say I have." Itachi stated continuing to smirk at the little girl. His hand reached out and poked her forehead and he let out a chuckle. "You sure you didn't lose it somewhere else?"

It was an obvious lie. He had the ribbon with him. Hell, the thing was in his pocket!

Sakura looked down at her feet upset. She blinked feeling tears build in the corner of her eye and she let out a small almost inaudible whine. Her throat clenched tightly.

The smirk quickly disappeared from Itachi's face as Sakura quickly started to cry in the front of their house. Her whines were turning into sobs and soon she was all out bawling rubbing her hands against her face to wipe away the tears.

_"Not good."_ Were the only two words that passed through his mind. He had crushed her hopes and hurt her more than he thought it would. If anything he was just hoping she'd get discouraged before he presented her with her ribbon, not have an emotional breakdown. Who has an emotional breakdown over a ribbon? _"Little girls apparently."_

"I'm sorry do you mean this ribbon?" Shifting he gently tugged the object out of his pocket and dangled it near her face. The wind gently blew by causing the ribbon to brush up against her cheek.

Itachi smirked yet again as Sakura let out a squeal and snatch the ribbon back in delight. There was a split second before he found himself falling over because Sakura had decided to hurl herself at him hugging him tightly. There was a small thud as his bottom made contact with the ground. Sakura's hold on him was getting tighter each second and he felt like smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura snuggled against Itachi holding him tightly her ribbon still in hand. A hand gently ran through her pink hair causing her to look up at Itachi.

"I have something else for you." Itachi stated getting up as Sakura slid off and released him. He gently took her hand and led her into his house, down a plain white hallway and to his bedroom. He slid open the door and waved his hand for Sakura to stay put outside the door. He opened one of his dresser drawers and pulled out a small black box and walked over to Sakura who was looking as curious as ever.

"What's that box for?" She looked up a bit him smiling.

"This is for you." Bending down he stretched out his arm and held out the box for her to take. "It's a thank you gift."

Sakura picked up the box with her small hand and examined it closely. A plain black box. The same style and shape like the one she used for Sasuke's supposed birthday present. Gently opening it she peeked inside. A tiny gasp escaped her mouth as she took out the black ribbon inside. It was same length as her other one but had a bigger thickness. Itachi's fingers plucked the ribbon from her hand and he gently shifted it behind her hair and tied it into a bow on her head. Sakura giggled feeling him gently pat her head and escort her back outside his house.

"Your mother is worrying again about you right?" He questioned remembering how she said so last time. Receiving a nod the girl gave him another quick hug.

Sakura let go twirling around to run off back home and get a harsh scolding from her mother only to feel a gentle tug on her sleeve stopping her. Her red ribbon hit her in the face a soft breeze passed by.

"You almost forgot this." Itachi chuckled wiggling the ribbon in her face like a worm. He watched Sakura's hand as they moved up and he dropped the ribbon for her to catch. Kneeling down he gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

"E-ehh?" Sakura blinked feeling the gentle touch on her forehead and a bright blush blossomed on her cheeks. Confusion made its way through her body finally processing what Itachi had just done.

Pulling back Itachi patted her head again. She was quite a cute little girl.

"I have a mission to do right now." He stood giving her his hand and they both walked out passed the entrance. The sunlight was dim and the street lights were already giving life to empty roads and streets throughout the large village. The air had turned cold as night quickly arrived. Sakura was stuck close to his side afraid of the darkness. It was obvious she hadn't been out past dark; most children weren't because their parents had set strict curfews, although they were safe in reality. Constant Anbu patrol units ran swiftly throughout the village taking care of any sudden disturbances. Their numbers were small but effective to take care of a petty thief or drunk causing trouble.

Their walk was silent was they made their way to Sakura's house. Her hand tightened around his as she began swinging them back and forth happily. Slowly her house came into view and Itachi stopped besides the small gate that surrounded the house.

Twiddling with the box in her other hand Sakura let go of Itachi and pushed open the gate. She left him gently push her back, pushing her towards her house. She could see her mom in the window asleep.

"She was probably waiting for me." Sakura thought. "Thank you Ita-"

Looking back Sakura stared into the darkness. The only thing in front of her was the road they had just walked down lighten by street lamps. Itachi had disappeared from sight.

"I have a mission to do right now." The words echoed about her almost silently.

"Thank you Itachi." Giggling Sakura walked up her door step ready for her mother to give her a talking too.

Itachi chuckled watching the girl a bit after he decided to depart for his mission. He stood upon the roof a build not too far.

"You're welcome Sakura."

The day after the sun was full and bright. Itachi had cleared his mission quicker than his partners had expected him too and Sakura was having fun keeping Ino guessing as to where she had gotten her new ribbon from.


End file.
